The Werewolf Curse
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Repost. After he's attacked and bitten by a wolf on his way home after a date, Stan finds himself slowly changing. But he's in for a shock when he discovers the human idenity of the wolf that attacked him. Rated T for character death.
1. Prologue

The moon shone its silverly light over the lone figure currently walking home from a movie date. After parting ways with his girlfriend at her house, Stan had no idea just how much his life would change. The twelve year old failed to notice he was being stalked by a creature that hung back in the shadowy treeline. Hearing some slight rustling among the branches on his left, he came to a stop and tried to peer into the dim treeline in an attempt to spot whatever had made the tree branches shift, but was unable to see anything.

Without warning, the creature sprang out of the treeline at him, which threw him off balance and he landed on his back amid the snow. Reacting on instinct, Stan threw up an arm in an effort to shield his face. He looked up at the creature and had just enough time to register that it was a wolf of some sort before pain shot through the arm he held above his face as the wolf bit down hard enough to shatter the bone before it let go and bounded off through the trees.

Dazed, bleeding and in pain from the sudden and brief attack, he staggered to his feet and stumbled home, his wounded arm hanging at his side and dripping blood onto the untouched snow, turning the snow red where the blood landed. He finally made it home and went inside. He made a beeline towards the stairs and headed into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he grunted in slight pain as he removed his coat and long sleeved shirt to get a better look at the bite wound.

He realized that he'd be able to cover up the bite with a large, sqaure bandage and hide it from his mom for the time being. Having decided what to do, he cleaned up the bite wound and placed a large sqaure bandage over the wound before he left the bathroom. Entering his room, the twelve year old flopped onto his bed.

_'What was that creature that attacked me on my way home? It looked like a wolf, but it was larger then a normal wolf. Why did it briefly attack me before it let go of my arm, only to run back into the trees?'_ Stan asked himself.

He had no idea that he would soon discover the human identity of the wolf that had recently attacked and bitten him within the next few weeks. Feeling sleepy, the twelve year old slowly drifted off. As he neared the realm of sleep, he thought he heard the distant howl of a wolf, but soon forgot about it as he reached the realm of sleep, still wearing his normal clothing. Stan began dreaming the further he descended into sleep.

Stan's dream

**Currently standing beneath the treeline, the twelve year old spotted the familiar form of someone he knew well walking through the untouched snow directly in front of him. He moved out from beneath the treeline and approached the figure, only to stop five feet away as the figure began to change. Once the change had been completed, the now transformed figure turned its head towards Stan and prepared to lunge at him with its teeth bared. Just as it lunged, the twelve year old jerked back.**

Breathing heavily from his dream, the twelve year old slowly wondered what his dream meant.


	2. Chapter 1

A week after being attacked and bitten by the wolf, Stan joined his three friends, wearing a different coat since his normal one had been slightly ruined during the brief attack. As he stood with his friends, the redhead looked over and noticed the way his friend was currently holding his injured right arm.

"Dude, did something happen to your arm?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh, no."

"Cause you're holding it in such a way like someone who's been injured would hold their arm."

"Nothing's happened to my arm. I'm fine."

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"I've known you my whole life, so I can tell when you've been hurt," he said as he pushed up his friend's coat sleeve to reveal the large white bandage.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened to you or not?"

The twelve year old sighed.

"Fine. I was briefly attacked by a large wolf last week. It bit me before it let go of my arm, turned and ran back into the treeline."

His friends only looked at each other.

"Are you sure it was a wolf?"

"Yes. But it was slightly bigger then a normal wolf. I couldn't get a good enough look at what color fur it had."

Just then, the bus arrived and the four friends got on before claiming empty seats that were near each other. Seated beside his friend, the dark brunette found his thoughts going to the bite wound on his forearm and to the attack that had led to the bite. He kept the wound covered up with a white bandage after cleaning it, just so he wouldn't have to look at it, even though it was slowly healing. Neither of his parents knew about last week's attack, because he'd tried to keep it a secret from them.


End file.
